


Любитель чтения

by captain_darcy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comfort Reading, Fluff, Icha Icha Series, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_darcy/pseuds/captain_darcy
Summary: Допустим, у Гая есть все шансы стать Сапковским Конохи.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Любитель чтения

Проводить дни в больнице было бы даже неплохо и весьма полезно, если бы не пара обстоятельств. Нельзя было нормально поесть. Мастер Джирайя не писал новых книг. Если слишком долго думать, то мысли начинали путаться и клонило в сон. Посетители либо не приходили вовсе, либо приходили все сразу и это так утомляло, что потом Какаши мог только лежать, натянув одеяло на нос, и, покорно принимая свою судьбу, смотреть в потолок, дожидаясь, когда все уйдут. Этим он сейчас и был занят, ожидая, когда Гай закончит наконец презентацию своей замечательной блистательной книги, написанной им единолично специально для скорейшего восстановления его вечного соперника, так как до него дошли слухи, что его любимый автор беззастенчиво отлынивает от своих обязанностей и не пишет в срочном порядке своей целебной прозы. Будет ли он читать эту… ладно, книгу, Какаши ещё не решил, но ответ скорее всего был положительным. Ну сколько Гай мог написать за два дня, съедаемый муками совести, что это из-за его неудержимой прыти его вечный соперник попал на больничную койку. Не из-за избыточного использования шарингана, конечно нет, что за глупости-то. Какаши скосил взгляд на рукопись в руках приятеля и возможно присвистнул бы, если бы не пребывал в настолько подавленном состоянии. Гай за два дня успел написать… много. Примерно в два пальца толщиной, может просто шрифт крупный? Что ж, тем лучше, на дольше хватит.  
— Итак, я совершенно уверен, что мой изысканный слог зарядит тебя силой юности и ты поправишься уже завтра, чтобы немедленно приступить к нашим захватывающим соревнованиям! — закончил, наконец, Гай. Какаши благодарно улыбнулся и с некоторым усилием протянул руку за рукописью, двигаться ещё все-таки было неприятно, но не тут-то было. — Глава первая! Связующая красная нить судьбы!  
— Постой, постой, — Какаши повернул к нему голову. Одеяло сползло, отчего Гай как-то напрягся, но убедившись, что Какаши в маске, тут же снова ободрился. Кроме него наверное никто не испытывал ни малейшего уважения к его «тайне». Хм, да и «тайну»-то явно Гай вообразил себе сам. В любом случае, — Ты же не собрался…  
— Цунаде-сама ясно дала понять, что для скорейшего выздоровления тебе совершенно нельзя напрягаться! Самостоятельное чтение одним глазом точно принесёт массу напряжения, ещё и с таким слабым источником света, — на улице и правда уже стемнело, а больничное освещение точно не было слишком приветливо к глазам. — Но поскольку я отлично знаю, что ты не сдержишь своего любопытства и только я выйду за порог немедленно накинешься на мою книгу…  
— Ладно, читай, — Какаши снова повернулся на спину. Спать он все равно не хотел, а Гай в чем-то был прав, ему было любопытно. Попытка читать сейчас привела бы к головной боли гораздо быстрее, чем приведёт не ко времени бодрый голос приятеля.  
— Тебе как всегда не занимать мудрости. Итак, глава первая…

Очень скоро Какаши выяснил, что Гай, как и мастер Джирайя, черпает вдохновение из окружающей действительности. Что у него был неплохой, но уж больно старомодный слог. Что если заменить «зелёный» на «изумрудный» суть вообще не изменится. Что он не испытывал бы ровно никаких эмоций от того, что ему в написанной для него же книге досталась роль Серебряной Имитируюшей Шиноби Страны Пламени, если бы она была главной героиней, а не любовным интересом Неистового Изумрудного Зверя. Ах нет, простите, вечной соперницей. Это по меньшей мере не честно. Ладно, возможно, начинающему писателю сложно излагать свои мысли от лица персонажа, с которым он себя не ассоциирует. Гай все-таки старался. Сюжет, правда, только и повествовал о том, как герои все никак не могут выяснить кто же из них сильнее. Остальное было отдано под восхищение мастерством, мудростью, умом, находчивостью, загадочностью, чудесным чувством юмора, силой, выносливостью и красотой обоих персонажей. Восхищался обоими в основном лирический герой, Имитирующая Шиноби получилась не очень многословной. Монотонность сюжета в конце концов ввергла Какаши в глубокий здоровый сон с освежающим и релаксирующим сюжетом о Серебряной ниндзя и ее 7 собаках, с которыми надо закрепить команды игрой в мяч. Из этого солнечного рая, наполненного звонким лаем и сдержанным самолюбованием, все-таки его воображение изобразило себя в женском обличии чуть более раскрепощённо, чем в застегнутой под горло форменной жилетке, его вырвал неприлично громкий храп над самым ухом.  
— Ох, — Гай от своей писанины тоже заснул. Рядом с ним в кровати. Да, он ведь даже заметил, когда постель под ним прогнулась, когда он сел, а потом мучительно долгое описание поединка по поеданию данго и все как в тумане. Было тесно. Но и будить его как-то жаль, он точно не спал все это время, чтобы быстрее написать книгу. Какаши снова вздохнул и, просунув руки под его правый бок, повернул Гая на бок спиной к себе. Так хоть места больше и храпеть перестал. Собственный сон, правда, как рукой сняло. Благо снотворное было прямо здесь. Какаши перегнулся через спящего товарища и взял у него из рук книгу. Пролистал до конца данго-поединка и продолжил читать.  
«...этот момент, наконец, настал» — Спустя полтора часа, читал Какаши. — «Мы сравняли число наших побед и поражений, моя великая вечная соперница, — сверкнув обворожительной улыбкой, молвил Изумрудный Зверь. — Теперь ты должна пообещать, что если ты проиграешь наш финальный бой, то ты выйдешь за меня замуж!» — Какаши потёр переносицу и единственный пригодный для чтения глаз. «Да будет так, мой вечный соперник, — спокойный бархатистый тон Имитирующей Шиноби наполнил его сердце ликованием. — Но знай. Если ты проиграешь, тебе придётся стать моим мужем! — Их взгляды встретились и на несколько секунд в воздухе повисла звенящая тишина. И началась их последняя битва!»  
Какаши перелистнул страницу и с удивлением отметил, что разочарован, что продолжения нет. «Завтра перечитаю», решил он, отметив, что открытый финал действительно украсил эту цикличную историю, отложил книгу и, повернувшись набок, обнял ее автора поперёк корпуса. Пригревшись, под его не в пример тихое и ровное на боку дыхание он и уснул до утра.

На следующий день Какаши почувствовал себя значительно лучше, но поесть чего-то приятного ему все равно не дали. После врачебного обхода он вспомнил, что у него есть новая книжка, содержание которой могло быть местами покрыто мраком из-за того, что вчера он не слушал слишком внимательно. Потянувшись за ней к тумбочке, он обнаружил там ещё одну рукопись потоньше с прикреплённой к ней запиской от автора.

«Дорогой мой вечный соперник», — начиналась записка. — «Пока ты восстанавливал свои силы во сне, я позволил себе смелость ознакомиться с произведениями твоего любимого автора, мастера Джирайи. Для этого мне потребовалось создать несколько теневых клонов (хотя я обычно и избегаю использования нинзютсу), так-как он оказался довольно плодовит! В результате проведённого исследования я понял, что совершил ошибку в выборе жанра для своей книги! Я попытался исправить ее, как мог, создав дополнительную главу своей истории, но, боюсь, этот жанр литературы мне даётся несколько хуже, чем мастеру Джирайе. Если мне не удастся мотивировать его на написание новых произведений для твоего быстрейшего восстановления, то обещаю, что я сделаю все возможное, чтобы продвинуться на этом поприще самому. 

Искренне твой вечный соперник,  
Майто Гай»

Какаши некоторое время смотрел на записку, думая о том как же ловко Гай придумал приспособить теневых клонов для быстрого усвоения информации. Потом отложил ее и решительно открыл новую рукопись. Покраснел, как старшеклассница, и так же решительно ее закрыл, не намеренный читать о себе, пусть и в женском обличии, в подобном тоне. Ещё немного подумал о пользе, которую можно извлечь из разделения опыта между теневыми клонами. В безделии и унынии посмотрел в потолок полчасика. Вздохнул. Открыл рукопись снова и принялся читать.

***  
— Там вот этот твой… в зелёном трико убеждает меня взяться за новую книгу, будто у меня есть на это время, — Джирайя оторвался от чтения книжки Гая и посмотрел на Какаши.  
— Может, дашь ему пару советов?  
— Так-то слог неплох, — Джирайя закрыл рукопись и, бросив ее на тумбочку поверх своих книжек, скрестил руки на груди. — Но описание героини никуда не годится. Какая-то мужеподобная особа.  
— Да ладно? Я и не заметил.  
— Ну кто использует прилагательные вроде «могучая» по отношению к даме?  
— Думаю тот, кто искренне считает ее могучей.  
— Какой девушке понравится такой эпитет!  
Какаши улыбнулся.  
«Вы должно быть все издеваетесь», — подумал он, не в силах поверить, что ни Гай, ни мастер Джирайя понятия не имеют о том, что эпитеты «могучая», «сильнейшая», «крепкая» или там «отважная» были адресованы ему, а не абстрактной даме, которой они могли бы показаться не слишком соответствующими ее утонченной натуре. Впрочем, Гай точно и в мыслях не имел. Может быть следовало бы ему как-то намекнуть, да смущать не хотелось. Особенно после его упражнений в более смелых и современных жанрах прозы. Какаши представил, как приятель заливается краской похлеще, чем при использовании техники Врат, и снова не сдержал улыбки. Может, если оформить намёк в более решительные действия, то на смущение не останется времени, но надо ли так напряга…  
— Ты о чем задумался? — подозрительно спросил Джирайя.  
— Да так, витал в мечтах о новых главах.  
— Которым так и суждено остаться мечтами! Если только этот твой… в трико, не научится как следует собирать информацию.


End file.
